GOT YOUR NOSE!
by kuroi gami
Summary: Duo decides to "steal" Heero's nose, and Heero just can't let it go. pg-13 for some language and one 3x4x3 situation


"GOT YOUR NOSE!"  
  
Okay....  
  
This is the first story I've done in awhile.... but I just had too!  
  
This is GW.... yaoi implied..... 1x2x1... and 3x4x3 yaoi straight up mentioned....  
  
I don't own them... they belong to other people.... not me  
  
the story idea is mine... this is a game me and my boyfriend play....  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
Heero Yuy, hacker extraordinare, was sitting at his computer getting ready to do..... nothing. The doctors hadn't given them a new mission in over a week. Heero didn't even have any fun hacking to do- if you could call his shutting down Oz systems for shits and giggles fun. Heero almost sighed. He was bored. Everyone in the safe house was going stir crazy, especially one braided baka who just happened to have bounded into the room.  
  
"HEY HEERO!"  
  
Heero didn't even look up. Duo had done this 5 minutes ago... and would do it again in 5 minutes.   
  
"Whatcha doing? Did we get a mission yet, oh hacker man?" Duo leaned in close to Heero and Heero could smell his strawberry and cream scented shampoo.  
  
"No."  
  
Suddenly Duo flicked out his tongue and licked the tip of Heero's nose. "GOT YOUR NOSE!!!" he yelled, running out of the room laughing his ass off.  
  
Heero actually turned and stared at the doorway as if expecting someone to be standing there, prepared to explain Duo's insanity to him. Of course, no one was there, unfortunately.  
  
He turned back to the computer and decided to do some general clean up on it... password changes, things like that. In the other room, he could hear Duo still laughing.  
  
'Stupid baka. You can't take someone's nose.' Heero thought, looking at the computer. Yet, he had the most persistent want to reach up and touch his nose to make sure it was there.  
  
His hand began to raise, and then as it was about halfway, he realized how silly he was being. Of course Duo didn't have his nose.  
  
He decided that he was going to go lay down and get the baka out of his head. Maybe get some sleep.  
  
  
  
In the living room of the safe house, Trowa and Quatre were laying on the couch, watching a movie with Duo sitting in the chair. All three pairs of ears perked up when they heard Heero shut the door to the room he and Duo shared.   
  
Quatre turned knowing eyes on Duo. "What did you do? Heero only takes naps when he is curious about something."  
  
The Cheshire cat couldn't have smiled wider than Duo did. " I got his nose."  
  
Trowa snorted in laughter into Quatre's hair and Quatre burst out laughing. "Are you joking? He let you take it?"  
  
"He didn't know what hit him." Duo said with a smug smile.  
  
In the bedroom, Heero tossed over on the bed. He heard Duo say something and then Quatre burst into laughter. He just knew it had to do with Duo pretending to have his nose. Not that it was physically possible! But he knew that was what Quatre was laughing about. He turned over again. He touched his nose again to make sure it was there.  
  
'Gah, Heero. Don't be a baka. Duo doesn't have your nose! Your nose is on our face.'  
  
'Yeah, but why would he say he had it, if he doesn't'  
  
' Oh for god's sake, just go ask him!'  
  
'NO! And stop arguing with me!'Heero became a little startled as he realized his thoughts had just threatened his... thoughts. 'Oh my god. I'm going insane because of this!'  
  
He sat up, and got out of bed. ' This ends now.'  
  
Duo's ears perked as he heard the bedroom door open. As the footsteps walked down the hall, he pretended to focus his attention on the movie.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yes, Hee-chan?"  
  
"Why are you pretending to have my nose, when we both know it's here on my face?"  
  
"I'm not pretending."  
  
Heero felt like throttling him. "Yes, you are."  
  
"Nu-uhhh! I have your spiritual nose."  
  
This eeked Heero a little more than it should have. he launched across the room and was soon face to face with Duo. "Give it back," he said in a threatening tone.  
  
"Fine!" Duo stuck out his tongue and flicked it over the tip of Heero's nose. "There ya go," Heero got up and started walking away, "you stick-in-the-mud!"  
  
Heero had gotten up to leave with every intention of ignoring that this had ever happened, but he felt it couldn't end like that.  
  
Duo became scared as Heero turned towards him with his "apocalypse" grin on. "Don't hurt he, hee-...." He was cut off as Heero's warm tongue flicked across his nose.  
  
"Got your nose, Duo." Heero said, as he walked away.  
  
Duo just stared after his teammate, as Quatre erupted into giggles and Trowa had to suppress a real laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
yeah... that's it...  
  
it's kinda cute... I think  
  
read and review and I review one of yours!  
  
lots of love,  
  
~jasmine 


End file.
